


Miguel le réfrigérateur ship Johnlock

by capricorne11



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricorne11/pseuds/capricorne11
Summary: Un fanart pour mon amie Almayen et sa fanfic :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Miguel le réfrigérateur ship Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chroniques d'un réfrigérateur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335428) by [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen). 



> Bon annive! :D

J'ai découvert comment dessiner un réfrigérateur conscient 😂 (Merci Miguel!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here if you want to see more: https://capricorne11.tumblr.com/


End file.
